Kieran and the PINK PONY :D
by Yenreit
Summary: YOU WILL FALL TO THE MIGHT OF PINK PONY :D!" Kieran heads back from the Traveling Band's Forge, possibly with the most amazing weapon of all time. With a battle cry like that, Nothing can stop him now. FE9/10. Later Chapters. May contain spoilers.


This story takes place in the very spoiler filled, very "quiet and peaceful" part 4 in radiant dawn. Read with caution.

EDIT: I fixed up a few things and changed a few lines.

It starts off with everyone's other favorite red-headed, gold knight-

Kieran.

* * *

Kieran, like any noble knight of his stature, needed a sword.

In his quest to aquire such a thing, he ventured to the well known traveling band, in his hands a large sum of gold.

It was shortly later that Kieran, with a large grin on his face, happily walked away from the traveling band's forge. In his hand, he carried not the gold but another, his sought after item.

A Shining, Shocking Pink Sword.

But this was not any shocking pink sword!

**IT WAS THE ALMIGHTY STEEL SWORD "PINK PONY :]"!**

Or so Kieran shouted gallantly, as he waved the sword near his Green haired "Eternal Rival", Oscar.

"...Pink Pony?" Oscar stared blankly at the sword, was this pink thing what he was referring to?

"No!" were the first words he got in return "Did you not just hear me! it's "PINK PONY :]"!" Kieran screamed his new sword's name from the top of his lungs once more as Oscar covered his ears, clearly in pain.

"Well, you dont have to shout it." The green man replied, the mighty call still ringing in his ears.

"You just don't appreciate my new weapon." Kieran sulked slightly while Oscar shook his head, the obvious no.

His own rival was not impressed with his mighty pink blade.

"Well, i'll...I'll go show it to Ike!" Kieran mightily decided as he spotted the blue haired man in the distance.

"Yeah, you do that...Sir simpleton..."

Hearing those words, Kieran was able to smile even moreso as he ran off towards Ike.

Even though his rival could not understand how impressive his new sword was, he felt pride in the fact that Oscar, his Eternal Rival, could refer to him, the swordbearer Kieran, in such a gallant way.

"That's what I like about you, Sir Simpleton." My green haired rival spoke- I was in shock.

"You insult me?" I recall replying, before he answered something only worthy of my rival to say!

"No, that was a compliment. You're a very... simple... knight. Living only for battle and whatnot."

"I had obviously won that battle!" Kieran's inner thoughts finished with a booming laugh, as his recalled a moment from long ago.

"Ike!" The blue haired swordsman turned around at the call of the red headed knight. His dark, green-haired tactician stood beside, obviously not amused at the appearance of the loud, but loveable, man.

"Uh, Hey, Kieran. What's that in your hands...?" Ike pointed at the pink sword Kieran waved around, only for him to get a smile and compliment in awe from the knight with his reply.

"You are a true swordsman! Noticing this sword right away, i'm always proud to be working under you, Ike, sir!"

Soren just sighed. The mage only had one question on his mind- The question of money.

"Kieran, how much did that cost you?"

The red knight was happy to explain the wonderous features of his quested blade.

"Well, i upgraded to the fullest! except for the weight that is, it's still a bit heavy."

Ike stared at the pink sword in confusion. "Really?" he muttered, It didn't look at all that heavy...or dangerous. It looked like a regular steel sword, as if it was just dipped in a bucket of paint after forging. Though, perhaps now that it was not being waved around when Ike looked it over once more, it had a special glow to it. The sword still had it's sharp and precise blade, despite the awkward color of it's paint job.

Actually, it didn't even seem to be paint anymore- was that blade really pink steel?

"But all the better to strike down my foes with! HYAAAA!"

With the call, "PINK PONY :]" swung down a mighty blow to the air.

"You used your own money right?" Soren quickly asked, ignoring Kieran's air assault as he preoccupied himself with his own thoughts.

Really, if it wasnt the money he was keeping tabs on that was used on that pink monstrosity, it really didn't matter.

...Really.

"Well, not really, I-" Kieran was stopped suddenly as Ike's hand shot out infront of his face.

"Oh. Uh, So, Kieran! What's the name of your new...erm... pink sword." The blue haired swordsman prayed to change the conversation, only in the hopes that Soren wouldnt take notice of the earlier line and kill off Kieran due to his expenses in buying this...this..

Ike could not find the words to describe what "this...THIS", was.

"Who picked out the color of that thing?" Shinon's voice called suddenly, looking up the trio had seen him sitting on a branch of a nearby tree. Gatrie was, for this short time, nowhere in sight, and Haar slept soundly on the ground against the trunk. "It's...it's freakin' PINK."

"Like your hair..." Haar muttered, his sleeping face smirked slightly as he spoke. The archer was unamused as he looked down, commenting back "Shut up, ya' narcoleptic."

"Shinon! Haar! Why, I did obviously." Kieran smiled again with pride as he swung down his new blade once more, taking the sneering laughter as Shinon's own way of showing gratitude. "It's name, is PINK PONY :]!"

The entire area grew silent.

After a moment, someone had finally spoke. "P-Pink pony?" The red headed archer attempted to hold back more laughter as he tried to keep his balance on the tree branch.

"No! PINK PONY :]!" Kieran shouted- he only wondered why everyone kept saying it wrong.

It was "PINK PONY :]'

Smiley face and all.

Ike just stared. Pink Pony? The man did not just spend that... Full upgrades, well, minus weight... On a pink sword named...named... PINK PONY :]

Also, how was Kieran able to say the ":]" each time he screamed? Ike couldnt comprehend it, as all that came out when he heard Kieran shout was:

"PINK PONY SMILEY FACE".

WHERE WAS THIS INVISIBLE :] COMING FROM?

Sadly, before he could say a word, even ask "why?" a urgent message came.

Soren gave it to him, surprisingly he gave up on caring about how much it would actually cost and who payed for it when Shinion stepped in.

For, to Soren, As long as it gave results, the sword, no matter how pink, or how much money the red headed knight spent on it, did not matter.

As for the message, It was the soldiers. The gold ones. Why they were gold, and how they possibly gained more power from this new color, Ike and his band never questioned. Besides, Kieran was carrying a pink sword called "PINK PONY :]" to battle these golden men. Nothing was making sense anymore.

So, Needless to say, Kieran did run out into battle with "PINK PONY :]".

"PINK PONY :]" KICKED SOME GOLDEN ASS.

"YOU WILL FALL TO THE MIGHT OF PINK PONY :]!" Kieran's shout could be heard every time he prepared to critically wound a soldier. Even better was the fact that his own steed would take a gallant leap back to his original position each time he did shout the line.

Ike and the others mearly stood back the entre fight.

It was Soren's idea- they listened to his advice when it came to these things, no matter how insane it was, it worked and everyone had learned to not give question.

"He wants to use his new sword right?" The mage muttered to himself the moment Kieran got out into position. "Let him use it."

"Do you really think we can send him out there alone?" Ike was the first to ask as they watched, every two kills or so, Kieran would wave at him, Yell at Oscar for not "Being a real soldier" or something, and continued on clearing the field as they both stood back with the rest of the team.

Oscar mearly shruged with a smile on his face.

"I checked how much that sword cost right before we ran out, He can use it all he wants." Soren's stoic face started to smile slightly as he spoke his next words, flipping through his leatherbound wind tome.

"But he will be fighting alone."

Ike and the others simply stood behind the enemy lines quietly for another minute or so, hearing Kieran shout more and more as time ticked away.

"Anyone know where Shinon went?" Ike asked suddenly. Someone from the back replied, "Probably hanging out in a tree", the comment joined by a yawn from somewhere else in the pack. Silence returned.

Kieran's shout for his might sword to fall his enemy was heard from a great distance, and this time the enemy had a few words of his own in response. Shinion fell out of a tree, laughing, before that bout was over.

"What if he dies out there?"

Oscar, who, moving towards Ike and Soren with slight concern as he waved off Kieran's "Invitation to battle!" for around the 3rd time, brought up the important question. "He's going out there alone with a pink sword and a hand axe."

Shutting his leatherbound tome, the sage softly spoke- "Exactly."

Ike's eyes widened in realization to what Soren had done. It was time to question Soren's tactics, and for good reason- Ike was a man could not just leave his friends to die. He fought for them.

"SOMEONE GO COVER KIERAN, NOW!"

Well, soon after, the battle was done.

What happened in it? Well... Shinion, drunk on laughter, insisted on going in first.

He even went ahead to persuade Haar to carry him into the fight, using the dragon to get a better view of the PINK PONY :] bloodshed.  
Ike followed up with every last person he had with him. Rushing to Kieran's aid, he forced the knight to retreat. Amazingly, as the knight retreated, the healer would later explain that Kieran didn't have a single scratch on himself.

But PINK PONY :] oh boy, PINK PONY :] should have been renamed

"BLOOD RED PONY DESTROYER OF ALL MANKIND, DEVOURER OF SOULS, AN EPIC, BATTLE WINNING BLADE FOR ALL UNICORNS AND RED HEADED KNIGHTS."

But that wouldn't have fit on the screen, or rather in the space of the recordbook he wrote it on, so it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

It was needless to say that over (and after) dinner Ike had a serious talk with Kieran.

Most terrifying of all, he also had a talk with Soren.

Soren was not pleased at the fact that the red headed swordsman had come back alive.

Though he did not mind that the swordsman's skills had increased and he would be a valuable aid in the next battle... Actually, No, Not even that helped.

With the large dent in the funds, despite the combined gold of the three teams, Soren passed down to the inventory organizer the new rule that PINK PONY :] was to never be used again.

Not that Kieran ever put it away. With only 7 enjoyable uses left, PINK PONY :] remained on the noble knight's belt throughout the rest of his days. Never to be used again, never to be broken.

With that, Kieran fell into a slight state of uncomfortable sadness each time the pink sword would hit his side.

That is, until a week later.

Kieran walked out of the forge once more, many a multicolored sword in his hands.

"Now, what should I name all of you...?"

Soren had never been more angry with the news and the traveling band's pockets had never been more lined with gold.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Or found it stupid. =D


End file.
